A box of mallorn
by sian22
Summary: Faramir remembers his first command and learns the benefit of sharing more with his wife. Set in . T.A. 3005 after the Quest of Erebor and before the Fellowship of the Ring. Because a man so loving and gentle and yet complex must have a past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eowyn, Princess of Ithilien, was unpacking her bedroom. Her new home at Emyn Arnen blissfully clear of workmen and building noise but alas not dust. At last. Faramir strode out after breakfast, intent on putting to rights the stable. Elsewhere cooks and the head housekeeper were organizing the household. The bedroom was all she could think of. _Ours_, she thought, not the Steward's quarters in Minas Tirith where they were at everyone's beck and call.

After several happy hours organizing, the morning sun streaming in through their eastern window, she went to the last chest. The battered trunk was Faramir's, his name in a childish script across the leather. She knew it held mementos, his first dagger, some special books. Perhaps she should have waited, but the wish to be done was too strong. She lifted out the short cloak, mail shirt and dagger, thinking, as she lay them in a low drawer, of a day when another boy might wear them.

Next came the silver frame with its pattern of gull wings and seashells about a painting of Finduilas, his mother. This and a small wooden horse she laid carefully on the window sill where he would see them. From the bottom of the trunk she lifted a piece she didn't recognize: a small carved wooden box, carved in Elvish runes, worn as if from long use. Enchanted by its beauty, Eowyn worked the small silver clasp shaped like a mallorn leaf. Some few dry leaves, now crumbling, lay inside with a coiled leather tie. Caught in the tie was a token of long black hair. _Finduilas_ she thought, smiling, _dark like her son_.

Just then, her husband strode in, 'Eowyn, dear heart, are we winning the battle? The mess outside seems more not less"

She turned and flushed. As his gaze took in the box in her hands, Faramir's gay smile suddenly stilled. Embarrassed like a child caught out she quickly closed the clasp and set it down. "I am sorry my love, I simply thought to clear out another trunk."

"Eowyn, you are my wife, we share everything" He walked to the window sill, fingered lightly the picture frame. _I should have done this sooner. _

Into the sudden silence, Eowyn thought, _Why is it so hard for men of Gondor to share?_ She of the Rohirrim was used to open emotion; grief, love, anger, it was all the same. _Open like the sky_. Gondor to her at times seemed stifling. _Surely we can share this?_ Did her blunt and carefree manners at times make her seem rude to this cultured man of Gondor?

Determined, she tried again. "Faramir could we not make a small shrine to honour our sires, as we do in Rohan? Her token and picture could go there." It seemed fitting too for Theoden's funeral cup.

"It is a lovely idea, we should do so". He paused. _It would be more helpful if I could only lie_. "But not the token, it is not my mother's."

As the import of his words settled, a brush-fire of jealousy flared. _How dare he? _

Faramir could not fail to miss the flash of anger in his wife's eyes. But as quick to settle as to flare, the lady temporized. _Why would you think you have been the only one?_ Striving to master her emotion, she tried for more graceful Gondoran tolerance. 'I was a maid, even if old among my people. You are a man with many campaigns won and lost. I do not begrudge you other loves."

The Steward hesitated, certain it might be ill advised to speak more. _No more than to stop now._ 'Eowyn, I was celibate these five years, giving myself only to the city and my company. Now I give myself to you. But in my youth, I did love."

'Are there many memories I must compete with?" Eowyn said, unable to stop herself, her tone light, but perhaps a shade too high. '_Please not painted courtesans in silks and perfume'_ she thought furiously to herself.

Faramir reached out, with one hand he traced a finger along her cheek and with the other he stilled the golden strand of hair she was winding nervously around her hand. He sighed. _This is a trap of my own devising._ "Another shield maiden such as you, Eowyn, clearly I do cleave to valiant maidens. Though for her the bow was her weapon. She was for a time a ranger in Ithilien…and my wife"

"Your wife?" Not quite shocked speechless, she thought _'are not women of Gondor fragile flowers in delicate cages_?' "No one said you were married before!"

"Because by our laws I was not. She was not a woman of Gondor, Eowyn, she was an Elf-woman of Rhovanion, Mirkwood as we call it".

'An Elf?!'

"Yes, sometimes by the Valar's grace our two peoples join. My mother's people of Dol Amroth trace their lineage so."

Jealousy and curiosity vied to toss caution to the wind. "Why didn't you tell me? Who was she?'

He resisted the why and tackled the who. 'She was Captain-General of King Thranduil's guard, a far more experienced warrior than I.'

Faramir turned away. Though he looked out on the pale new leaves in their garden, he heard the sounds of another spring; rippling laughter. _Remember this day._ He spoke so low it was almost to himself. 'That which brought her to me, took her away'.

Eowyn felt suddenly ashamed, touched his back in hesitation. He was so proud, so strong. _We must share our burdens also_.

As if he caught the thought, Faramir sank down on the window bench, pulled her down to sit beside him. _Begin as you mean to go on_. "Would it ease your heart to know the story?" he asked. She nodded. 'Very well' He began to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

I was but newly made Captain, just two and twenty. With some 50 men, Rangers of Ithilien all, we were sent out into the wilds to harry the Enemy. In those days the orc raids and movements about the Black Gate were not so frequent, it seems now so easily we would overpower them, our arrows deadly and hidden.

After one brief but intense skirmish Anborn noted a bright bloodstain upon the ground and followed it, thinking a wounded Orc hid nearby. There under bracken he found a figure, clad in a cloak and jerkin stained with mud and blood, bound at hand and foot. The youth was wounded near unto death. Anborn shouted, "Captain, have haste, a prisoner." _Here was the reason for the Orcs'sortie_, I thought, _they had a prize to bring to their master_. Quickly, we grabbed strips of cloth and staunched a deep sword wound as best we could. While some of the men fashioned a litter, Anborn and I made to gather him up. As I rose, the hood fell back. Astonished, I saw a fair face and fine black hair, slender throat marked by raw welts, arching brows and ears. She was an Elf-maid, the first any of us had ever seen.

With such haste as we dared, the wound seeping badly, we made our way to Henneth Annun, carrying the litter over the rough stone stairs, up to our hidden refuge. Renil, our healer, took the captive under his care, greatly fearing she would die. The ugly wound we strove to pack anew with herbs, cleaning away layers of mire on her trews and jerkin. As we did so the rags fell away, as if the dirt so long had been the very warp and weft. Renil found to his dismay that much of the dark on her white skin was not dirt. Her bones were covered as in a blue-black cloth, a cloth of bruises beneath which there was little flesh. Her hands, feet and neck bore the marks of rope and her body many scars, some old and fine as of hurts long past but other new. We could then see how the Filth had treated her. "Captain'' said Renil, fury in his eyes, 'the they have tortured her."

Three days and nights we tended the Elf-maid with such skill as we had in those rough conditions, but though she had no fever, neither did she wake. She wandered in dreams, raving at times in High Elven or Sindarian and even Black speech, terror in her tone. Striving to comfort her I spoke to her such Elvish as I knew from my lessons with Mithrandir. ''Elbereth. Gilthoniel. siliven penna miriel, the prayer to Varda. It seemed to quiet her at times.

After noon of the fourth day Renil called to me that she was awake. 'Quel andune heryn.' I said as I approached the cot, speaking the Grey-elven, of which I knew more.

Fear and pain were in her eyes, and wariness. At the first she shrank from my approach.

'Gar idh' I said low, my hands extended to show her I meant no harm. 'Have peace. We mean you no ill. "

She summoned some strength to speak. 'Are the Yrch gone? Where do I lie?'

'A refuge in Ithilien, you are safe here'

Still she seemed wary. 'Do you serve the Dark Tower or the White?' her gaze intense upon me.

'Of course the White. I mean you no trickery. By Elbereth and the line of Westernesse do I swear.'

Relief spread through her. 'No servant of the Dark would willingly speak those words.' she whispered.

Renil brought beside a cup and bowl of broth, speaking in the common tongue. 'You have slept long and to heal you need nourishment, will you try?"

She nodded, seeming to understand and so we lifted her up gently. 'Captain' whispered Renil 'she has been starved, we must be careful.'

'Aye' And though she seemed eager for more, we gave her then but sips. Such effort was enough to tire her, and so I left our healer to his charge and went to meet our scouts returning at eventide, deciding to ask her no more that day.

The elleth next awoke as I stood my turn at night watch by the Falls, the only sounds the quiet rustle of men preparing to sleep all around and the spring rush of water. Renil had laboured for hours and I was loathe disturb him. I motioned Anborn to be my eyes on the watch and went to her.

'Quel dhu, lady.' sinking down beside the cot. "Have you much pain, how fare you?"

'I manage' a small sigh and the grey eyes belying her "You speak the high speech of the Edain', she returned, "Are you Dunedan?''

'Dunedan of the south, we are men of Gondor. Forgive me, I am an ill host to not introduce myself. I am Faramir, captain of this company, Rangers of Ithilien. What is your name, daughter of Varda?'

'Kiriel'

'We are long way from the homes of the Eldar. Where are your home and kin?'

She shook her head 'I know not,"

'How came you to be in our borders?' This last was the part that I most desired to know.

'I do not remember clearly." The stark face was pained and confused.

Always I had known myself to see men's minds and hearts, as my father and forefathers have done. Never had I felt a like mind reach out. I felt battered as in a storm as her mind's eye cast wildly a tumble of images. A fierce battle, many elves and a host of orcs, a dark squat tower on a bald hill, she bound and beaten and then a veil of dark about a great black helm. Anguish poured from her.

Heryn, heryn..no more,'' I took her pale hand in mine. Slowly she quieted.

'I am sorry,' her face turned away,' I cannot speak of it.'

I bade her rest and, greatly troubled, went to find Renil and his sleeping draughts.


	3. Chapter 3

We were not to return to Minas Tirith for over a month yet and I could not spare the men to carry her, unless the need was great. For the moment, with Renil assured by how quickly her wound was healing, we gave our guest what we could; rest and food and time. We burned her rags that stank of Orc.

By the week's end, we were amazed to find her up and trying to walk. Restless with lying abed, the men would carry her to sit beside the Window on the Sunset. Often I would find her there, looking out the Window, towards the night sky. She was much taller than a woman of Gondor and lithe, her face not beautiful but stark and elegant in its long angles, a thin scar on her cheek.

"I crave the starlight." Kiriel said softly, one night as I joined her there, 'I am unused to caves.'

"I would let you walk a ways outside to see the sky unhindered lady, but it is not allowed, save you go blindfolded. I do not think you are steady enough for a such trip. No-one but we men of Gondor may see the passage'

"A wise law, Captain, in this land beset by many eyes"

Healing in body she was, but it seemed not yet in spirit. Many nights my sleep would be broken by images of dark and fire, fell creatures of the Enemy, and always the dark tower on the hill. I would arise and take her hand for a while, until her sleep quieted, thinking of stories told from the beginning of the age when the Witch-King held sway in Angmar. Many Eledhrim were taken by that accursed one, tortured and as shadows they came back or not at all. I thought of Renil's words and the marks upon her. _For what purpose was she taken and whither were they bound, to the Black Land or away?_ For the moment there was no answer.

Our sorties resumed in earnest, keeping watch on the surrounding woods, but there were no more intruders. In the evening, we would take her blindfolded down to the forest floor for air and exercise and marvelled to see her gain back her weight and strength. Unused as the men were to having a woman in the refuge, Kiriel seemed at ease with them and they with her and her common speech improved quickly. Soon she could follow even their joking and asked often about the land around and all within it. At end of our days, we would return to find her helping Renil, seemingly used to the wounds and small hurts of living rough, as we did.

One evening, some weeks later, we returned to find her in the weapons store, longbow in hand, unstringing it for storage. Beside lay a practice butt, an arrow driven within. Our store master marvelled to see all the spare bows expertly oiled.

For sport that rainy night the men took up the newly treated bows and reset the target. They took turns and to our no great surprise, Madril, our veteran and my second, won the round. The stern and grisled Ranger then turned and extended his bow to our guest, doing her a courtesy. "Fair lady, a maid who knows such craft must be a soldier, for a soldier always keeps his kit."

Kiriel rose up, surprised, and taking the proffered bow and a quiver, bowed in return. With a movement of long ease, the quiver draped her shoulder and the bow was extended. She paused, looked down, and then, in a blur of black her head came up and she had fired. There on the target was an arrow exactly on the mark, faster than any man of the company could have done. A murmer ran through the throng. Mardil marvelled ' Lady, you have had practise indeed."

Suddenly, for a wonder, she smiled. "I am far older than you know, Mardil, a veteran such as you, though not so gray."

The Ranger grinned back "Nor was I ever so fair, even when my hair was dark"

Hefting the bow, she asked 'Of what is it made?" 'Lebrethin lady' "Mallorn we consider better" she explained and the two talked happily of bowcraft for a while as the floor was cleared.

Mablung then rose and asked 'How do you fare with a blade?' He offered his long dagger and though she smiled, she shook her head.

"Nay, a sword please, I am well enough" She took a practise steel, but paused. ''Have you some tie? I cannot fight like this" she explained, fingering the ragged hair that fell nigh to her knees.

Mardil, always quick in wit, took his chance. "Mayhap in the bought Mablung will barber it for you." Laughter echoed round the chamber. A scrap of leather was found and swiftly her fingers worked a plait.

They sparred lightly and tested their reach. Mablung found to his frustration that each time he swung she was not there. The Ranger, frustrated by her speed and style of movement, quickly found his blade on the floor.

'Here Mablung, let me try, you must be tired' joked Damrod, pushing his friend away. The heavier man fared even less well. Kiriel it seemed was greatly enjoying the dance, as she moved him around the floor. Almost she seemed to shine.

I stood back, let them have their game. _Surely she is a soldier. How long has she been captive and uncared for?_

'Captain..you are last'..Mardil called and broke my thoughts.

I walked to the centre of the throng. Leaner than most of my men but strong, I was usually faster and fancied my chances. Kiriel waited, panting a little from her exertions as I took up a sparring blade. _I should go easy, she is recovering._

_'Really, Captain?"_ an amused voice asked lightly my mind. In a flash she spun and wheeled and my sword was gone ringing from my grip. My arm held in a vice behind my back, I was down on my knees. She, a whirlwind, had trussed me in an instant. 'Do you yield?' she asked aloud.

The men roared with laughter to see me bested so fast and sure. "I yield.'

To great clapping and teasing, the Elf-maid released my arm and pulled me up from the floor. We stood for a moment face to face. "Forgive me. " she said low, looking anxious. "Have I have embarrassed you in front of your men?"

"No, my authority must surely survive this. Why? "

"_You are blushing_"

I let go her hand and stepped away and thought back, "_In truth my lady, so are you_"


	4. Chapter 4

As weeks became a month, Kiriel seemed one of us. Clad as the men, and armed as we were, at first I let her only scout with the smaller groups, her keen hearing and sight allowing her to quickly learn her way about. Soon she asked to join a sortie with us, and I allowed, Renil accepting she was hale enough. She delighted in the chase and moved so quietly through the forest she was lethal to our foes.

In the evening she would return and sit, weary and dirty, but utterly content, legs stretched out, eyes closed and smiling.

"The life of a Ranger suits you well" I noted, handing her a cup of wine and sitting down.

"It is easy to enjoy this life", she agreed, "especially when one is not in charge." She raised the cup to me and grinning, drank.

"That sounds as if you know of what you speak."

" I think so, I remember yearning to leave a council hall and be back under the trees."

"What else do you remember?"

"Many bits and pieces that seem jumbled in time. The harder I try to order them, the more they slip away" "_Are you interrogating me?"_ One delicate brow arched even higher.

"_Not seriously_." I raised my cup to her.

"_Thank Varda, I might had have to retaliate_"

Soon I found myself looking for her, lithe and dark, first thing in morning and in the twilight when we returned. She laughed more, though not often and I would search for jests just to bring her smile. Young and green, I did not notice what was in my heart, focused on the company and my duties. If I did not see it, now I think that a few of my men surely did, as always the place left for me at meals or games was beside her.

As she grew more at ease snatches of memory came back to her. One evening as we talked around the candles guttering low on the wooden tables, Anborn asked her for a story of her folk. She gave him the tale of the fall of Gondolin, that most beautiful of Elven cities in Beleriand of old. It was a story I knew well..

"The seven winding gates and white ramparts of Minas Tirith are thought to copy those of Gondolin", I explained.

"You know the old tales, Faramir?" Kiriel asked. "He is a great one for books and lore, is our Captain", noted Anborn.

"Yes," I admitted, "I was long a pupil of Mithrandir and studied much of the lore of your people, as well.

Kiriel's grey eyes widened in surprise, "Mirthrandir..I know him!"

"How so?"

"He came and the king spoke to him long about the deeds of the Necromancer and his creatures. After, with a host of the Galadhrim, we threw down the tower with which he had defiled Amon Lanc.'

Excitedly I took up the thread. "What king Kiriel? Oropher of Doriath was King of the Greenwood when Amon Lanc was free. But the King under Leaf is Thranduil his son, but that is Mirkwood of the north. They must be your people."  
_Amon Lanc was the citadel of Oropher before it was overrun. Dol Gulder, it is now, it must be the black tower of her dreams. At some point she was held there_.  
I pressed her more, but as quickly the memory came, it was gone.

Clearly, she did not wish to speak of it more. "How did you come to be a pupil of Mithrandir?" she asked.

"I am the son of the Steward, the second son, my brother Boromir is heir. Mithrandir came and give me lessons when he used our great library"

Kiriel looked at me, confused. "But, Denethor is heir to Ecthelion is he not?"

"Denethor is my father. He has been steward for 20 years. _This is ill news_. It is 50 years since the Necromancer was overthrown and Dol Gulder thrown down. If my father was heir when you were taken, then you have been held for nigh half that long."

She whispered low "How can that be?" Her face looked bleak, and my heart went out to her.

"You need not speak of this now. But soon you must. When we return, the Steward and your King will have questions.

* * *

From that time on it seemed I was always on the move, there was much to arrange for the company to return. First we were to cross Anduin and collect our horses. Then to Osgiliath we would go, and our farther sentries join us. From morn to night I was busy and twice left to check the crossings and state of the river. I saw less of Kiriel than I hoped, and when finally we had moved out and camped at night on the far shore I spared a little time.

I found her sitting a ways away at the edge of the river, with the sounds of the night creatures and the river nearby.

"I am sorry to have had but little time to spend with you." I apologized, sitting down beside her in the long grass.

"It is always so, when a company is on the move." Her smile looked wan and tired again.

I stretched, tired and stiff, also. "And I must move again in the morn. I leave with a few men for Osgiliath to meet the sentries." I smiled. "At least the fortunate rest of you can ride at leisure behind."

'Captain, take me with you."

I had not expected to defend my plans. "You do not know these byways and we must move swiftly. It is better you come with Mardil and the men."

She pleaded the more. "No please, Faramir, you must take me with you."

I misunderstood her. "Were you in my place what would you do? As a captain, would you not counsel your charge to accept with good grace? As a soldier, would you go knowing you might hinder us?"

She shook her head. "Do not say so. I know not what I am"

' Nay Lady I have watched you. You are no foot soldier, and know well I think the need to make hard choices in tight spaces. I think you have led a host of the Eledhrim, and were taken in battle.

'That may be but it changes not my plea." She rose of a sudden and paced in agitation on the bank.

"Kiriel, what is wrong?" I stood up and walked to the shore, placed my hand upon her arm. Misery was plain to see upon her face.

"Each time you have been abroad the night terrors have returned tenfold. I become afraid to sleep, afraid to dream."

"Lady, you have been through a great trial _the_ depth of which I cannot fathom. This is not unexpected."

" So too I thought, this is something I must master, with time and peace." She turned away to hide the tears, the proud soldier ashamed for me to see. "Faramir, when you are gone I am untethered, I have not strength to fight the nightmares. I do not understand, but somehow my peace is linked to you."

"_I think I do." _ I thought as I wrapped my arms about her shoulders. _ "Look to what is in both our hearts_" She turned and placed her hand on my chest and I reached down to kiss her neck beside the plait. That eve, beside Anduin, we loved, thinking only of the moment and our two souls. Heedless of the song the world had spun for us.


	5. Chapter 5

We set out from Osgiliath on a glorious bright morning, riding the great road that lead west to the Causeway Forts. Man and beast alike were excited and enjoying the warmth of the spring sun. We were not a quiet parade, the company in high spirits to be returning home after months on campaign.

Madril and I took the lead, as we settled plans for garrisoning in the city. We could hear much jesting and comment from behind. Kiriel, it seemed, was not altogether comfortable with our style of harness. The Lieutenant, pleased ever to find somewhat to tease, called back. "At last, a contest I can win! Lady, will you race?"

"Nay old man, I wish to come to your city whole, not in pieces" Suddenly her horse lunged forward as she dropped a rein. "Lavan dir!" All around laughed, they could tell she had cursed the poor beast.

"Captain," Madril, asked, "have we your leave to break ranks? Last man to the forts will get the ale!" A cheer went up behind.

I hesitated, picturing a disorganized rabble on the Fields below the Great gate." I caught Kiriel's gaze. _'Give them their freedom for this moment Faramir, they will you love you the more for it_.'

"Go ahead, but fall in at the Causeway gate." I called back. There was a thunder of hooves and joyous shouts as most of the company charged away down the road. I dropped back to ride side by side with Kiriel.

In the distance we could see the shining the snows of Mondolluin and below the glistening white of the city. A warm breeze with the promise of summer brushed us and the air was alive with the scent of white anemones bruised by our passing. I felt as free of care as I had in many months.

"It seems you are buying, Captain, I am sorry if I have cost you your wages." smiling, Kiriel pulled back her hood and raised her face to sun. On a whim, alone for a moment, I grabbed her reins and pulled her in for a kiss. "It is worth every castar." She laughed merrily. "Faramir, Remember this day. I am quite certain I have never been so happy."

As we came through the twin towers of Forts, I sounded the horn and the men fell in. We rode two by two through that storied gate and out into the wide gold fields of Pelennor.

By late afternoon we reached the Great gate of Minas Tirith. As the signal trumpets announced our return, we wound our way up the city streets, thronged with family and well-wishers, cheering and greeting our return. I saw Anborn blush as a young woman slipped flowers into his bridle. "Father, father!" called a fair colt of a girl as she ran up beside us. "Lelianne!" Mardil reached down and scooped up his young daughter to ride pillion behind him.

We halted in the forecourt of the garrison. As I lept down I was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug.  
'Little brother welcome home!" laughed Boromir. "Your first command! Well done, you seem to have brought them back safe and sound. We will celebrate…ale tonight but a feast tomorrow. I wager you are all tired of bedrolls and stewed rabbit."

I hugged him back, relieved and happy we were home. As I passed my horse to a waiting groom, he walked among the men, greeting each by name and stopping for a word. At last he came to Kiriel, quietly standing, hood up, in the bustle.

"Faramir," he called, "What have we here? By what magic have you increased the size of the company?" He bowed low, took her hand and kissed it. "Fair lady, you are greatly welcome to Minas Tirith"

As I came up behind him, Kiriel smiled. "_He is a flirt_." I grinned back. "_He is my brother_." Boromir, catching the look passed between us but the not the thought, released her, and looked up. She removed her hood and he marvelled.

"Boromir," I said, "Captain-General of the White Tower, may I present Kiriel, a captain of the Eldar."

" Ho, there is a long tale here to tell, I can see it. But it will have to wait. Father would have his report directly as you have washed the dust from the road. You go and I will follow with our guest, he will want to know more on this I am sure."

The rest of the day before the evening meal I spent in the Great Hall, sitting beside my my father's great chair, giving a detailed accounting of our past months, the movements of the Enemy, the state of the roads and river and our company. At last I came to the sharp point, our guest and the puzzle of her discovery. As I recounted her story, such as we knew and my suspicions of her capture at Dol Gulder and long imprisonment in the Black Land, Denethor looked grim.

"Ill news as you say, my son. One kept so long must have seen much of the Enemy's position. We will need to think on this carefully. She has been released for some device of his, but what, I do not yet see."

"Her memory seems wounded, father, such as a man injured in battle. Time may heal it and her understanding will improve."

"In the meantime, you have taken this Elf into the company. That cannot go on. She must go back to her own people, wherever they are, if they can be found."

"I believe, for now, she would stay in Minas Tirith, by your leave."

My father, ever able to see men's hearts, looked sternly down. "Faramir, I can see you are leaving something of import unsaid"

"My lord, I have come to care for her, greatly" My mouth was suddenly gone dry. I was ever on difficult ground with him.

Frowning, Denethor replied, "Of my sons, I should not have to give a history lesson to you. Long have our paths been sundered, the Firstborn and Second. It is perilous to seek Elven kind."

"Yet, I love her, father, and if she will, would have her to be my wife".

"By the laws of Gondor the son of the steward cannot marry without my leave. It is your duty to sire heirs for the good of this House! This is ill done." he angrily exclaimed.

My brother and my lady had the fortune to at that moment walk into the hall. Boromir's face fell, as once again he saw Denethor upbraid me.

Boromir walked to the dais and introduced her. "Lord Steward, may I present Kiriel, a Captain of the Eldar" Anger shone in Kiriel's eyes but she kept her features impassive. Denethor was not to be mollified.

"Approach", he commanded, "I would see the one who has bewitched my son".

She bowed carefully and looked at him steadily, unafraid. "Ai, hir tel dúnadan. I thank your for your gracious welcome, Lord Denethor. I have the men of the company and Faramir to thank for my life. Your son is a man brave and true and I too love him well."

My heart lept at her words.

Denethor continued, seeming to miss her sarcasm. "It is out of the question. But, I forget not that you are a guest. You have the leave of the City, but not the garrison and not the wider realm. We will speak later." We were dismissed.

As Boromir and I looked on astonished, Kiriel spoke to the Steward without leave. "My Lord of Gondor, your will in this matters not. By the custom of my people we are wed. To give oneself in union is to wed."

Swiftly Denethor turned to me 'You young fool! Is this true?

Words utterly failed me. _'Is it so?_' _'Yea._' Kiriel's eyes were bright.

"I can see by your face it is." Denethor was furious. "It is not the custom of our people, thank the One, it counts for little here. Lady, I care not overmuch for what you do, your own honour is yours to keep or throw away. But I will not have my son bring dishonour on this house."

Kiriel seemed to positively shimmer with anger. "Yea, Denethor, for such concerns we Eldar pity the Second-born. Their lives are short and hard and in their ignorance they fear the Gift of the One to Men, seeking pleasure or power for their own sake wherever they can. For us there are not two classes of folk, those to love and those to marry. Those we love we marry"

It seemed then a battle of wills was contested as Denethor looked long and hard at her and she kept his gaze and did not flinch. He would not be moved, he finished coldly. "For the rest, we shall see, leave me".

We left the great hall and retired to Boromir's apartment. He called for a flagon of wine and food to be brought.

I felt stunned, sitting with my head in my hands. As he poured the wine Boromir laughed ruefully "Indeed, that fared well"

Kiriel spoke quietly "I am sorry, I lost my temper and have made things all the worse."

Boromir shrugged. "Nay, he deserved it. Our father is ever stubborn and proud, and too quick to judge, especially you, little brother." He thrust a goblet at me and another to Kiriel and raised his own. "A toast, to my new sister. I think we will get along well lady, your wit seems as sharp as your sword. I always knew you would be the first of us to wed Faramir. A pity there is to be no ceremony."

At my pained expression, he apologized "I am sorry brother, this is a sticky mess and I am making light of it." He took us both in hand. My love for him was fierce; he was ever my protector, striving to set things aright, as he did now. "I am happy to see you happy. In truth, we both know our father is wrong in this. It is best to let the matter sit and time may change his mood and council. I will speak with him on it. "


	6. Chapter 6

The next day for the company was always a day of rest and by tradition, a day of feasting, so rarely were all the units together in the City.

We gathered in the great hall that evening, the men in their dress livery, women in their best gowns, laughter and music all around in the glow of the torches. My father accepted the fealty of the returned men, and as I in turn bent my knee to kiss his ring, I saw with relief that he was in good spirits.

I took my place at the table with my men and their ladies. Madril leaned over and remembered me to his pretty wife Annwen.  
She spoke shyly. "Captain, I hope you do not mind, but my husband mentioned the lady Kiriel had no garments save the ranger's garb on her back. I took the liberty of lengthening a gown of mine."

"That was very kindly done," I said, "In truth, I had not thought on it"

"Nor had she." Madril said softly over his wife's head, the corner of his mouth twitched. I struggled to keep my face still.

Annwen continued. "I must say I am sure I do not know much about Elvish customs, Captain, but they seem a martial lot. The lady said she had never worn a gown before. Imagine that."

As Madril and I both burst out laughing, I explained to a puzzled Annwen "I highly suspect the lady is unusual even among the Eledhrim."

Minutes before the meal was to start, Boromir strode in with Kiriel on his arm. My brother was not much given to subtlety but mindful of not antagonizing father more, claimed her as his guest. A murmur rose around the room as they crossed the floor and he led her to a seat at the head table. Her shining hair, now neatly trimmed, fell loose past her shoulders to her hips, and two thin plaits fell either side her face. The gown was simple, of dark blue, and unlike most of the women, she wore no paint. Across the room, her eyes found mine, and she smiled. I could not take my eyes away, she shone.

As usual father excused himself early and then the evening began in earnest. Over her protestations Boromir lead her out on the dance floor and for a while they whirled about, both laughing as she frequently missed his cues.

Madril then claimed his turn. "Another skill to best you at Lady, do not deprive me!"

As the music stopped and he let her go, I was unable to resist any longer. I loved dancing and, unlike my brother, had some small skill. I claimed her hand. A gavotte started, and as she saw the couples start to twirl she looked slightly panicked.

"Faramir, I don't dance, how can I manage this?"

I pulled her close, laughing. "You will have to let me lead."

Later, as we wound our way smoothly about the floor, Kiriel said softly "Faramir, everyone is watching, I feel like some exotic Southron bird."

"You forget, most have never seen an elleth before. Let alone one so skilled at dancing."  
Her rippling laugh rose up as she trod quite purposely on my foot.

Finally she pleaded to stop. " How do women stand to wear these dresses? It is laced so tight, I can hardly breathe. Annwen was kind but I want to get this thing _off_."  
"_Enough to dishonour yourself with a lowly Captain of Gondor_?"  
"_Oh yes." _Her hand traced a line down my back. "_I much doubt I can get it off without some help._"

I awoke after midnight in her room, the fire still blazing and dressed as quietly as I could. As I turned the door handle, returning to my apartment, I felt a touch on my arm. She stood there clad only in the bedclothes.  
_Quel dhu, melamin_" As I kissed her brow and wished her goodnight, unaccountably she was shivering with cold.

* * *

Despite Boromir's best efforts my father would not be moved, and with our weeks of furlough over, he ordered me to take the company back to Osgiliath.

I took my leave of him in the great hall, as the councillors finished the morning's deliberations.

"Faramir, lest you think me over hard of heart, I have delayed your departure as long as I am able. I will send word to the Galadhrim of the lady's release and her people may choose what is to come. Perhaps they can make more of what she has seen."

"And if she would fain stay here with me?" I asked, little grateful for his supposed generosity.

"It is not possible."

Frustration seethed inside me and for once I lost my tight control. "You deny a love given and received in all honour, yet you turn a blind eye to Boromir's nightly conquests."

I had gone too far.

"You are not fit to speak of your brother that way" Denethor shouted. "Your emotion has blinded you, Faramir," His voice was quiet now but cold. "The elleth is damaged. Part of her mind is dark and locked and cannot be reached. There is a danger here. One best away from Gondor. Do now your office before I decide to relieve you of your rank".

* * *

We bid goodbye at the forecourt, where all around us the men were also saying their farewells. Her eyes were frightened and I knew of what she feared. I made her promise to use the sleeping draughts Renil had made.

"Mayhap before I return you will hear from your kin." I strove to cheer us both.  
"Yes, perhaps", Kiriel said, smiling bravely. "Good hunting, Captain."  
"_Keep you well, melamin."_

* * *

When three weeks hence we returned again I could not wait to reach the garrison. I looked for Kiriel at the gate but saw her not. Boromir stepped forward and bid us welcome. I looked behind him searching for her face in the throng, thinking she had held back out of the way.

"Why is Kiriel not here to meet us? Did father deny her?"

"Nay, Faramir, she lies in the Houses of Healing. She has not been well." A great fear came over my heart, and without a backward glance I threw my horse's reins at my brother and raced through the streets.

There I found her, pale and thin, her eyes sunken, her once glossy hair streaked with strands of grey. The change in her shocked me beyond measure. The room was stiflingly hot, yet her hand when I clasped it was ice cold. She opened her eyes at my touch,  
"_Faramir,_ n_ow you are here I can fight the dark. Now I can sleep._"


	7. Chapter 7

Mithrandir came as he was always wont to do, with no warning and little ceremony.

Beregond sought me at the Houses of Healing, explaining I was summoned to the Hall. I arrived as the wizard was greeting my father.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion. Strange news out of Gondor has reached us at the White Council. I have come at the request of Lord Celeborn, to whom you sent your embassy. He sends you greeting."

"Strange times, indeed, Grey Pilgrim, if you are become a lowly messenger for the Lord of Calas Galadhon. I bid you welcome."

"Where is Faramir, of whom I understand this concerns?"

"I am here."

Mithrandir turned and clasped my hand. He, ever unchanging, welcomed me with a warm smile. "Well met, young Captain. When last we saw each other you were but a stripling."

My father spoke, "Yea, and he seems to have the judgement of the same. My fool son has taken to his bed this elf, a cast off of Morgul Vale. Mayhap he will listen to your reason as he does not to mine."

Mithrandir looked to me and spoke softly. "I can see in your son that he loves her well and she him. Be not unjust in this, Lord Steward."

"Yet you are not here because of a silly boy's yearnings." said Denethor. "There is more in this, much more. What know you of this elleth?

"A great deal, Denethor. Kiriel I know well indeed. A daughter of Taur-e-Ndaedelos that was, before evil overtook Mirkwood. Her forefather was Thingol's captain when the world was young and her father slain with Oropher at Dagorlad. She, the last of her line, was Captain-General of King Thranduil's guard and led his host at Fornost. There she won renown when Angbad was overthrown. At the right hand of the King, Kiriel and I have sat on many councils with the lords of Imladris and Caras Galadhon. It is twenty years since word came that she had been captured, as darkness again overtook southern Mirkwood. We knew not then our old foe, the Witch-King of the Nazgul was on the move. We have long thought her dead."

The wizard fingered his staff in thought. "These are glad but strange tidings. As always Denethor, you have some sight and have discerned there is indeed more here. Where is she, now?"

I spoke up. "In the House of Healing. She is ill and the healers say it is of the mind and not the body. Can you help?"

"Faramir, take me to her at once." We strode in haste from the great hall.

As we entered her room in the Houses I took my low seat beside Kiriel's bed. Silent and still she lay under the heavy covers, a shadow of herself. I touched her white and chill cheek and she opened her eyes. "_Faramir._" "There is someone here to see you."

She looked past me, "Mithrandir." A slow smile of recognition came over her. The wizard knelt.

"Praise Eru, Kiriel you are alive. It is a boon unlooked for to see your face again, my friend. Prince Legolas and his men ranged near Dol Gulder, long and long, searching for you. We had given up hope. Your people rejoice to know that you are free."

"I have walked in evil lands, Mithrandir, since the day we saw each other last. I never thought to see the sun or friend again."

"Lady, rest betide, we will find you the warmth of the sun soon." As he took her hand in his, she slept again and he sat for a long while. It seemed to me he was searching intently for something in her face. What he saw there he did not say, but his eyes were troubled.

* * *

We left her to the healers and took counsel in the gardens nearby. There Boromir soon found us, standing next to the eastern wall.

I recounted in detail, at Mithrandir's request, our discovery in Ithilien. Cold and exhausted, swaying a little, I grasped the wall, wishing for the questions to end. Mithrandir took my shoulder and guided me to the closest bench. His keen eyes narrowed, his gaze intent upon on me.

"Faramir, when did this change come over her?"

"Four weeks ago, she was well before that." I explained to him the terrors that filled her dreams and her fear of our separation.

"And you?"

"I?"

"When did you yourself become so grey with fatigue?"

"Since he returned this week past" Boromir, spoke up. "What is to wonder, he has been at her side throughout the days and nights?"

The wizard looked at us both and seemed to take then a decision. "Faramir, it is as you guessed, she has been captive, long it seems by the Enemy. She was taken to Dol Gulder and thence to Mordor. I can see her mind has quailed before him and endured, not broken to his will but not entirely free." He sighed. "Orodruin is alight again and the Enemy has need of spies."

"Spies?!" Boromir exclaimed.

"Unwitting, but yes a spy. I fear the Orcs were taking her back to Mirkwood, to the King's side. He planned to learn what she knew of our councils when her mind was unguarded at rest. Together Faramir, you both were resisting his gaze, but not for ever I deem. She is too weak to repel him now for long."

Boromir looked agast. "She has been at Henneth Annun. What can he have learned of our defences, our positions?"

"Nay, Boromir, he needs not intelligence on the small skirmishes of border-war. It is tidings of other things for which he seeks.

"Isildur's Bane"I whispered**. **

"Just so", said Mithrandir, "He cannot penetrate Lorien or Imladris, so he strove to find a way to into Thranduil's halls. He has only now learned that his plot is foiled and so he searches more intently for her**. **She must be shielded from him, and in time healed if it be her fate. We must come away and in haste. I will take her to Lorien, to the Lady Galadriel, she has the greater power."

"No!" My hands were trembling and I felt sick with shock.

The wizard's face was full of pity. "Faramir, there is no choice. She cannot stay in Gondor, there is none here with the skill to help her. For a time she has had your strength, but now to resist is draining you. You are a ship she clings to in a black sea but her need is too great, she will drown you both."

He turned to my brother. "I will send word to Celeborn that we are coming. They can meet us at the crossings. Boromir, tell your father we will ride the day after tomorrow."

The wizard helped me up, his lined face grave. "For both your sakes you must part and soon. But I will do what I can ere then to give you both some time."

And so we returned to the Houses and there Mithrandir laid his hand upon Kiriel's brow. A white light suffused her face and as it did, warmth and strength flowed into her and thence to me. For a short while we were made almost whole again.

* * *

The morning of the next day I went to again her room and found my brother waiting outside. "Wait here', he explained, "They are not ready for you yet." As we stood together, into my hand he placed a small gold ring. It was our mother's maiden ring, a thin band graven with dolphins leaping in the waves. He closed his fist around my hand, his grey eyes on mine, both of us so alike and yet unlike. 'If there is no ceremony at least there can be a ring. She would have wished it and rejoiced to see your happiness these past months." Silently he took his leave.

Annwen and a servant left and I entered. The spartan chamber was bright with a fire in the grate. The bed was piled with pillows and a new coverlet. Kiriel sat up in chair beside the fire, wrapped in a thick bedcloak. Annwen's paints made her eyes seem brighter and her face less ashen. She caught my thought. "_I surrendered this time, the lady is persistent_"

That day we had together we talked and rested and held each other with no one to disturb us. I strove to jest, wanting to hear her laugh again. 'Kiriel, now I must salute you, a Captain General. It is wonder you did not seek to re-arrange my men and my tactics."  
"I would never trouble myself for a single company and its Captain." She teased and tousled my hair. "Should i make an exception?" I laughed, thanking Mithrandir silently for giving her to me for this while.

I held her close through the long night, my heart breaking by inches with each stroke of the hour. Neither of us slept. Near morning she spoke again. 'Do not grieve for me Faramir. Ever I was stern and hard, believing that to love would blunt my vision and resolve. I spurned it, thinking only of my command."

She fingered the dolphin ring. "Now at last I understand. Take comfort, _melamin_, in this. I will remember with joy these days and my love for you will endure throughout all the ages of world."

* * *

The dreaded dawn came and we made ready to ride. I held Kiriel before me, wrapped in a fur mantle despite the already gaining warmth of that summer morning. Boromir and Mithrandir met us at the great gate.

As the doors of the Great Gate opened, we looked out and there beheld a double line of horsemen in grey and green, quivers on their backs and swords shining. The horses stamped impatiently in the rising mist. Madril was at the head.

The Ranger saluted. "Captain-General, the company of Ithilien requests leave to ride escort with the party."

"So granted" Boromir replied. I looked to my brother, but he shook his head. "Nay, not I." he said low, "You must be doing something right, little brother, for them to honour you both so well."

"Fall in." Madril called and as one they turned to face the north. As we rode slowly through the line, my heart both proud and sorrowed, I thought. "_I would give my life for these men_." Kiriel looked up at me. "_And so they would for you."_

Slowly we rode north to the gate at Forannest and on to the Great west road. South of the crossings we saw before us a mounted group with spears and swords, white pennants fluttering on the breeze. As they approached, I saw a tall Elf with fair hair at the lead, bearing no weapon.

Mithrandir greeted them. "Haldir, well met, your kinswoman is here. I will accompany you. I would confer with your Lord and Lady"

The Elf spoke. "You are always welcome to Lorien, Mithrandir." He looked to me. "I bring a message for Lord Faramir from the Lady. She bids you fear not, she will keep Kiriel safe."

I nodded. "Give her my thanks and tell I entrust to her that which is most dear to me in this world"  
"_Fare you well,_ _melamin_" I thought as I kissed her brow. Haldir gathered her from my arms and settled her before him. Kiriel's eyes turned to mine, too tired after the long ride to weep. "_Fare you well, my heart_". They turned away to follow the path.

Mirthrandir hesitated before following. "Eru willing she will heal."

"and if not?'' speaking aloud for the first my great fear.

"She will depart this world and come to Elvenhome and there seek solace. Be thankful, Faramir it is not often given under Arda for the Eledhrim and Edain to love. Though this is bitter for you both, remember always your spring with joy."

"It is bitter indeed." I said, turning away, unable to take the pity in his eyes.

"Faramir," he called. "The Valar honour your gift of love. She will not suffer. Grieve not over long. It was never her fate or yours to endure together."

As I galloped away, his words stinging as much as the wind on my tear-streaked face, the Grey Pilgrim's voice came to me.

_"You will love again, young Faramir, this I know."_


	8. Chapter 8

It was raining that spring day in Emyn Arnen, when a blond and boisterous boy went looking for his mother. After three days of rain four year-old Elboron was bored; supremely, utterly bored. He had that morning quite successfully driven to distraction the cook, the grooms and his father. After spilling ink over a precious map, Faramir had admonished him "Let us work, please Elboron." The Steward then called to his son's retreating back "Do not disturb your mother. Let her rest."

Mutinous, he found Eowyn in her room, smoothing clothes and blankets in the wardrobe. She looked up and smiled to see her son standing in the doorway. _He is so alike to Eomer_, she thought. Sturdy, round of face and always on the move. But he had his father's temperament; he was ever full of questions.

'Mama, what are you doing?'

_Nesting_, Eowyn thought to herself, as his little brother kicked. 'Working, love' she said. 'Have you done your studies?'

'Yes.' He sighed mightily. It was the fourth time that morning he had answered that particular question.

'Did you see Anborn?'

'Yes, Mama, he is busy. _Ah_.

'What is papa doing?'

'Working in his study with Beregond. He said not to bother you.' _Bema, so of course now it is my turn_.

Wondering what she had to distract him with, Eowyn suddenly thought of Faramir's little mail shirt. _Just the thing. He is old enough_. She went to a drawer, lifting out first the little box of mallorn wood.

"What is that?" asked Elboron, pointing an ink stained finger at the box.

'It is a marriage box, a gift you give to someone when you wed.'

'Is it Elvish?'

"Yes it is. Can you read it?' She sat down for minute's rest on the edge of the bed. Elboron scrambled up to claim what was left of her lap. She hugged him hard, thinking soon he would not fit at all.

Holding the box carefully, his brow furrowed, he sounded out the words. "Kiriel, daughter of Ondarin, wed to Faramir, son of Denethor, in this year 3005 of the Third Age"

'Well done!'

"Papa was married before?'

'Yes love. A long time ago'

'What's inside?'

"Have a look"

He opened the clasp. Eowyn wanted to laugh at the look of disappointment on her small son's face. It was, after all, just a lock of hair, an old piece of leather, and some leaves.

_I need to move_, she thought as she lifted the boy down. _They are both heavy_. She stood trying to ease the ache in her back. Turning to the wardrobe once again, she lifted out the mail shirt and cloak. "Take these to papa, perhaps he will play knights with you. Mind you are careful, they were his when he was little."

Elboron eyes widened and he positively bounced with excitement. Now there were dragons to slay and orcs to hunt. Promising faithfully, he cradled his prize but paused in the doorway. 'Mama?"

'Hmm.'

'You are his wife now.' His fair face was puzzled.

'Yes, love, they couldn't stay together.'

'Why?'

'She was hurt in the war.'

'Where did she go?'

'Over sea, my love, over sea where he could not follow.' 

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! This is my first fic and it is quite daunting, so the encouragement means alot. Thanks also to the reader that caught my math mistake :) . I will work on a ficlit of how the box came to Faramir and post it later, separately.


End file.
